


First Time

by kdwalbring



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Biracial Jesse McCree, Everyone is also probably gay af, Family, First Time, Fluff, Homelessness, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Noodle Dragons, Pregnancy, This is fluff, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo, everyone is happy, family talks, most characters mentioned in passing, so much adoption, trans man hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdwalbring/pseuds/kdwalbring
Summary: Jesse returns from a mission with a small child and Hanzo must care for him while his cowboy is in the med-bay.Alternatively,Hanzo meets their adoptive son for the first time.This is day one of McHanzo week 2016, day two is the second chapter and a direct sequel to the first.Chapter three is day 7: holidays.





	1. First Time

Hanzo sighed heavily.  Everyone took turns performing the chores necessary to keep Gibraltar running smoothly but he truly despised washing dishes. His fingers pruned and food softened from soaking in water was… the height of unpleasantness. Lucio brought him the last of the plates, blessedly scraped of leftovers, and he set to scrubbing with a fury.  Fareeha made excellent T _ a _ psi, but the clean up on the pots was monstrous. He was able to set aside a healthy portion for McCree, the plate plastic wrapped and safely tucked away behind Lena’s blood pudding, so all was not lost.

Jesse was due back from his mission soon, within the hour, and Hanzo was determined to be finished so he could properly greet his partner. He himself had been prevented from joining the mission when he had a poor reaction to the new type of birth control Angela had him try. It did however halt menstruation entirely, so Hanzo was willing to forgive the adjustment period.

He had only just finished when Athena spoke.“The transport approaching for landing on launch pad number two. All agents accounted for.  Med-bay has been prepped to receive patients.”

Hanzo’s heart clenched and he dried his hands before not quite running towards the air bay. There had been no mention of injuries during the mission updates. Visions of blood-stained serapes quickened his steps. He nearly collided with his brother when they both decided to crawl through a window rather than wasting time with hallways. Zenyatta had also been on that mission. Together they ran along the rooftop.

“I am sure they are both well.” Genji murmured even as he sped up. Hanzo gave a wane smile and concentrated on dodging the innumerable satellite dishes that littered the base. The transport was circling the landing pad when they arrived, Mercy on standby with her staff and a hover stretcher, Lucio in full gear next to her. Hanzo swallowed thickly, rocking back on his heels as the bay doors opened. Reinhardt exited first, free of his armor and cradling one of his arms in a sling. Tracer followed, slumping, with Zenyatta on her heels, an orb of harmony bouncing along behind her. Genji breathed a sigh beside him, moving to greet him master. Hana came next, out of her mech and bruised, with Morrison clearly in the middle of a lecture if her desperate attempt at fleeing was any indication. But his cowboy was not to be seen.

Hanzo moved up the ramp quickly, steeling himself for the worst. What he found was his partner struggling to carry his removed chest plate and a serape wrapped bundle while his prosthetic sparked uselessly. Hanzo took a moment to send up a prayer of thanks before grumbling about clumsy cowmen and their inconsiderate lack of phone calls.

“Darlin’! Didn’t see ya there. Mind giving me a hand for a sec. Can’t get a good grip with this dam- this darn thing. Gotta get it to Torb, we took a lot of heat during the fire fight.”

Hanzo moved forward to take the chest plate. Jesse appeared to be wounded, though not severely. “Of course, but perhaps next time you could simply leave your serape behind so you do not have to-”

There was a dozing child wrapped in the red cloth, no older than four. Jesse gave him a tight smile.

“Talon wasn’t too keen on limiting collateral damage. Kid was living in the warehouse they decided ta fight through. No family we could find and we... New Zealand ain’t as bad as Australia, but not by much. Wasn’t no one ta leave him with and the government ain’t got the resources ta take on orphans. Calls himself Oliver.”

An orphan in a war ridden desert. Much like Jesse’s childhood, then. “Is he injured?” The boy was covered in dirt and grit (an explosion?) and there were faint smears of red under it.

“Naw, most o’ that’s mine. Zen already did a scan, mostly malnutrition and about a inch of dirt caked on full-body. Nothing a few weeks with Reinhardt cooking and a bath couldn’t fix. Look, I’m gonna have ta mosey over to the Medbay here pretty soon.” He cleared his throat, shifting the boy closer. “Was hoping ya wouldn’t mind looking after the squirt while I’m busy. I mean, ya don’t have to.  Maybe Lucio could or Ana, they-”

Hanzo cut off the babbling. “I am capable of watching him, Jesse.” 

“Oh! Good then, uh. Let me just.” McCree cleared his throat again, shifting his weight, before sighing heavily. He looked down at the boy, cradling him close. “Hey, kiddo. I’m gonna need you ta wake up for a minute.” Oliver grumbled, burrowing into Jesse’s neck and the cowboy’s eyes went soft. Hanzo felt a ball of warm affection lodge in his chest. He had seen Jesse tear through Omnics and men with Peacekeeper, gleefully call out kill counts, seen him laugh at death. This was...“C’mon, darlin’. Just for a little while. Wake up now, sweet pea.” As he spoke, Jesse swayed gently in place, both counterproductive and endearing.

Oliver woke, but not without more unhappy sounds. He yawned widely, fisting his small hands in Jesse’s hair, before looking around. When he spotted Hanzo, the boy gasped and made himself as small as possible under the serape. Hanzo’s heart clenched.

“Shh, sweet pea, it’s alright. This here’s Hanzo, he’s my partner. I gotta get myself to a doctor here pretty soon and Hanzo said he’d look after ya while I’m busy. Get ya somethang ta eat and maybe a bath. He’s a real marshmallow, don’t let that face fool ya none.”

Oliver peeked out from his hidey-hole. “Really?”

Hanzo nodded solemnly. “I am, indeed, a marshmallow.”

When the child still looked unsure, McCree leaned down to whisper. “Tell ya what. Imma give you my hat. No one would dare come at ya iffin yer wearing that on account of it’s magic. Had this hat for near on thirty years and it’s always protected me. I’ll carry ya as far as I can too. You look after it and I’ll find ya after I’m done. How’s that sound, kiddo? Can you be brave for me?”

They walked into the base with Jesse running commentary the whole time, though Hanzo occasionally cut in when the stories became too wild. Oliver listened with rapt attention, eyes wide with awe as Jesse spun tale after tale of Overwatch’s daring victories. He was in the middle of a story about Tracer, five Los Muertos gang members, and a banana peel when they finally reached the medbay.

“All right, this here’s my stop. Now you make sure ta listen ta Hanzo, yeah?  He’ll take real good care of you while I’m busy. Be back before ya know it, sweet pea.”

Oliver nodded and held out his arms hesitantly to Hanzo. Jesse winced as he handed him over, his ribs? Jesse waved away his concerned look even as he dipped down for a quick kiss. Though he had not held a child in years, the boy settled easily onto his hip, grinning when McCree’s ridiculous hat slid down over his ears. Hanzo and Oliver watched McCree push through the medbay doors, lingering until neither could see his broad form through the windows. Then, an awkward silence fell.

Hanzo cleared his throat. “Would you like food first or a bath?” Oliver flinched and stared up at him. Hanzo softened his voice. “Peace, little one. You are safe here. Would you like a sandwich perhaps? Or maybe we could find some fruit for you instead.”

“Sandwich.”

“As you wish.” He set out for the kitchens, intent on getting there as quickly as possible.  The boy was far too light. “Do you eat meat? I believe we have some fresh pork slices that would taste good. If not, there is always peanut butter. Winston will not mind.”

“Who’s Winston?” Oliver fisted his hands in the collar of his kosode, eyes darting around the hallway.

Hanzo smiled. “One of our resident scientists…” He faux whispered. “He is also a gorilla.”

“Nuh uh.”

“It is true. I will introduce you after you have eaten and bathed. Do not offer him a banana, it is rude.”

Oliver squinted at him, but let the subject drop. Hanzo lifted the child onto the counter (he could clean it later) as he prepared food. Oliver decided that a peanut-butter and banana sandwich was the best choice and ate with frightening speed. Hanzo made him a second one and gave him a glass of milk, both of which were polished off quickly as well. Oliver sighed when he finished, thanking the archer quietly. He considered making the boy more, but one look at the distended stomach changed his mind.  He grabbed another banana and an apple for a snack when the boy was not so close to bursting.

“Now a bath. I will take you to Jesse’s and my room, if that is acceptable.” A small nod. “Good, I imagine it will be nice to have a hot bath. I despise not being clean myself.”

They walked in silence again, though Oliver did not look quite so panicked. At least until they ran into more of Overwatch. Oliver buried himself into Hanzo’s neck as Mei and Zarya approached, quivering. At their questioning looks, Hanzo shook his head and hurried down the hallway. What could have happened to make the boy fear adults so? His stomach turned and he did not slow his pace until he reached their rooms.

“We are alone now, little one. No one but myself or Jesse can enter here.” Athena could override the doors in an emergency, but he didn’t need to know that. Hanzo entered the bathroom, suddenly immensely grateful that Jesse and himself had invested in a detachable shower head. He kneeled,  reached over to turn on the water and paused. “Oliver, may I help you bathe? If you are uncomfortable, we can wait until Jesse returns.”

The boy finally detached himself, gnawing on his lips. “Can we leave the door open?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.” He wiggled and Hanzo set him down. Together, they slowly unwrapped the damaged serape. Hanzo wrinkled his nose at the smell, but it was expected. No child could be expected to care for themselves properly in such conditions. They peeled his pants and underthings off with little issue, but an issue arose. 

“No!” Oliver cried when Hanzo tried to remove the hat. 

“Little one, you must take it off if we are to get you clean.”

“No, it’s not safe.” He looked on the verge of tears, eyes swimming and his tiny (too thin) body trembling.

Hanzo sat back on his heels. Jesse must have left quite an impression for Oliver to be so thoroughly invested in his stories. It would be unspeakably cruel to take the hat from him, but the boy needed to be bathed desperately. A sponge bath? There was too much filth caked on for that. Perhaps… an exchange.

“I will make you a deal, Oliver-kun. I have my own magic, dragons that come at my call. If I summon them to protect you, will you allow me to remove your hat?”

Oliver frowned. “I’m not stupid, mister. Dragons don’t exist.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Hanzo slowly removed his shirt so Oliver could see his tattoo. He held his arm in front of himself and murmured lowly.  “Oh spirit dragons, come to me! Protect us as we cleanse ourselves.” The words were unnecessary, but perhaps Jesse’s showmanship was starting to rub off on him. His tattoo rippled as the twins pulled away from his body. They twisted their long, thin bodies around him, hanging around his neck to chirp greetings. 

Oliver’s eyes were huge.

\--Why did you call, we were sleeping--

“Look, dragons. This child needs your protection. Will you guard him?” Through their bond, he begged them to be kind. Oliver had been through too much already.

\--As you wish--    --Ooh! He’s cute--

Raimei glanced up at him before floating towards Oliver to investigate. Raikou showed little hesitation, launching herself to wrap around the familiar hat, sliding her horned head over the rim to trill at the child. Hanzo waited patiently while Oliver adjusted, cautiously patting Sandā mane. Satisfied, Raimei shoved her face into his neck, making him giggle with each whiskery kiss. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Oliver pulled off Jesse’s hat, Raikou tumbling theatrically before skittering into the tub. Hanzo took it and reverently set it aside before finishing undressing him.

They went slowly, first testing the water and the spray strength. They decided a shower first before a bath, a relief. Hanzo allowed him to choose which shampoos he wanted to use (“Your hair smells nice”) and the soap (“Is this cowboy soap?). When it came time to actually wash, delayed by the twins antics, Hanzo moved achingly slow. He asked before touching any part of Oliver, waited when asked, and focused on being as gentle as possible. It was a long while before the water finally ran clear and Hanzo blinked in surprise. Oliver’s hair was only a shade darker than Jesse’s and just as unruly. His heart thudded, warming in his chest again.

He filled the tub, sternly telling Raikou and Raimei to watch out for the boy while he fetched a shirt. When he returned, Oliver was laughing outright as the two dragons skittered over him playing. Hanzo was struck to the spot, watching as this child tugged on his dragon’s manes and refused to sit still for them to perch on. They had not had such patience since… He swallowed. Since Genji had been a child.

\--Hatchling! Hatchling! Look at me!--    --We will protect you, precious treasure--

His heart thudded and he sagged against the door. The dragons poured their emotions through the bond: joy, fierce protectiveness, devotion. Hanzo choked back a cry, already they were accepting Oliver into their world. What would he tell them if the child left? 

Shaking, he knelt by the tub again, waiting until Oliver wavered before pulling the plug. He dried Oliver briskly and tugged the shirt (a gift from Hana too small for him) over his head. It sagged off of him, but the twins quickly wrapped themselves around Oliver’s shoulders to ward off any chill.

“You are weary, little one. You can sleep now and I will wake you when Jesse returns.”

Oliver protested through a yawn, holding his arms out to Hanzo. “Don’t wanna sleep. What if the bad men come?”

Hanzo froze before carefully cradling the child closer. “No one bad will come here. And if they do, the dragons will kill them. None shall harm you while I am here.”

“Like with Jesse?”

“Yes.” Hanzo swayed in place, Oliver fighting sleep. So Hanzo began to sing a lullaby. One his mother used to. Raimei chirped lowly, settling her little body in for a nap. He kept his voice soft, but it was rougher than his mother’s ever was. Even so, Oliver began to doze, his body going limp in Hanzo’s arms. He turned to the door to unlock it for Jesse, but was faced with the man himself. The look on his face knocked the air out of Hanzo’s lungs. His prosthetic arm was missing.

“Hey.”

“Hello.” Hanzo shifted his grip. “Your wounds?”

“Be fine in a week, mostly bruises. The arm might take longer, though.” Hanzo nodded. “My hat?”

“In the bathroom. He trusts you greatly.”

Jesse hummed but didn’t look away. “Ya look good holding him.”

“The dragons have already claimed him as their young.” He swallowed. “I… it feels good to care for him.”

“Aw hell.” Jesse strode forward, hesitated, and gently brushed his hand over Oliver’s hair. Hanzo watched the emotions play across his face. “I know we ain’t never talked about kids or nothin’, but I had Athena look into his options. Best we could do is send into fosterin’ and I…” Jesse blinked back tears. “I know most folks are decent, but what if he ends up with people like mine were. That ain’t no life fer a kid. I can’t… Darlin’, could we…”

“Yes.”

Jesse deflated, bumping his forehead to Hanzo’s. Every breath shuddered.

“Really?”

“The dragon’s have already recognized him… as have I.” Hanzo ghosted a kiss over his lover’s lips. “You will make an excellent father, anata.”

Jesse breathed out a chuckle, leading them to their bed. They laid carefully, Oliver between them with the twins untwining and rearranging themselves.“Well, I think you’d be a pretty good daddy yerself.”


	2. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo talk about their growing family, their desires, and come to several conclusions.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Sappy dads talk about their feelings and are utterly overwhelmed with love and want a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm upping the rating to Teen because both of these idiots are thirsty, but are also too busy talking about their feelings to really do more than kiss. This is set between six months and a year after the previous section.

Hanzo sipped his tea, watching Jesse wash the dishes across from him. Oliver was still finishing his dinner, stabbing at his vegetables with little enthusiasm. While they had initially believed him very young, it appeared that their son was just small for his age (no doubt a consequence of lean years).

“Eat your green beans, little one. They are good for you.”

“I’m full.” Oliver pouted, pulling his best puppy eyes on.

Jesse barked a laugh from the sink. “Didn’t ya just ask for some ice cream?”

Oliver blushed, ducked his head. Hanzo surged with warmth, their son was adorable. And finally comfortable enough to ask for what he wanted without fear.

“There’s always room for ice cream.” He muttered, stabbing the offending beans twice as hard.

“True, but yer daddy told ya ta eat yer veggies and I agree. Still to darn scrawny.”

“But, Papi!” Oliver whined.

“Don’t ya ‘but, papi’ me, sweet pea. Ya can still have yer ice cream, but ya gotta eat yer veggies first.”

Oliver huffed, but dutifully ate his green beans, face scrunched up in distaste.

Hanzo hid a laugh behind his hand. “I did not enjoy green beans much as a child either. Perhaps we should try to find some that you enjoy. I had a fondness for cabbage.”

“Yeah? Do you think I’ll like it too.” Oliver stared up at him with wide eyes. Though he had initially latched onto Jesse with a fury, the boy had come to view his other father with a different sort of awe. He eagerly sought any way to draw connections between his fathers and himself.

“Well, ya take after yer daddy plenty, so we’ll see.” Jesse smiled over his shoulder. “How was yer day, sugar plum.”

Oliver went quiet, focusing all of his attention on his vegetables. “Was okay.”

Hanzo leaned over, brow furrowing at his son’s slumped shoulders. Jesse paused in his washing. “You are unhappy. Tell us.”

When their son shook his head and ducked lower in his seat, Jesse dried his hands and walked over to cup his face. 

“C’mon now, darlin’. Ain’t nothing wrong with havin’ a bad day. Ya can tell us and maybe me and yer daddy can help ya out, hm?”

Oliver hesitated again and Hanzo spoke. “We will not be angry, my son. We want you to be happy here.”

Their son mumbled, speaking louder only when prompted. “‘S lonely. I’ve got no one to play with.” He looked up, horrified. “I mean, Uncle Genji plays with me and so does Grandpa Gabe, but…”

“It is not the same as playing with someone your own age.” Hanzo nodded. It had been a concern when they adopted Oliver. They had been talking about adopting another child, but knowing Oliver was lonely cemented Hanzo’s resolve.

“Well now, don’t ya worry none about that.” Jesse pressed a kiss to Oliver’s head. “Yer daddy and I have been working on fixing that problem. Maybe you’ll have yourself a little brother or sister here pretty soon!” 

Oliver snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child, Papi, I’m six. You and Otou can’t have babies, you’re both boys.”

Jesse adopted a look of shocked horror and Hanzo guffawed. 

“Who told ya about that? It was Angie wasn’t it. I’m gonna have words with yer tía.”

“Wait, or does your magic mean you guys can have babies? Will one of you get fat? Will the dragons bring them? Can I watch?” Each question made Jesse’s face devolve into more and more terror.

“Finish your food, son. Your father and I will do what we can to assist you.” Hanzo returned to his tea, still chuckling. He watched his partner and son banter back and forth over how much ice cream was a respectable helping, smiling. They were so happy.

_ He’s wrong though. You could do it. Have a baby with Jesse. _

The thought came unbidden and he stiffened. For years the clan had told him his only worth was carrying the next master. Why, then, did this thought not revolt him? A voice that sounded like Zenyatta passed through his mind. “A thought is both a passing idea and an insight into yourself. Examine it, understand it, and let it go when it is time.”

So he searched himself, staring into his cup. He was… happy now. Jesse loved him, as did Oliver. He loved them both in turn with his whole being. His relationship with his brother was better than when they were children. Overwatch was full of new recruits following the repeal of the Petras Act. As such, he and Jesse spent most of their time training instead of on missions (a relief when it came to Oliver). When the archer had initiated the conversation about adopting more children, Jesse had almost burst into tears with his own joy. He was at peace with himself and his situation. Why would he wish a birth child? Oliver and his soon to be sibling were his children, one already bringing him joy. Even the dragons had marked him as Hanzo’s heir. No doubt he would soon receive a dragon of his own. Hanzo was content as things were.

\--We are safe here!--           --No more fear--

He blinked and glanced at his clothed shoulder. 

\--Hatchlings are good! We love them. Build your nest, master. It is safe and we are happy.--

Raikou spoke clearly next.

\--Bring them into your world how you wish, by egg or by other means. Do not limit yourself because of old fears. Your mate is not the clan. You are not alone now.--

His jaw worked as he contemplated, a hand straying to his stomach. A child born of himself and Jesse, could he desire such a thing? A vision of Jesse cradling their infant, crooning a song as he fed them entered his mind. Another of Oliver helping them walk, laughing. Himself, surrounded by his family from Overwatch and their children. He swallowed back the swell of emotions that rose within him. Would Jesse be agreeable to growing their family by means other than adoption? Could he even carry a child?

“Hanzo?”

He looked up, blinking at Jesse and Oliver’s concerned faces.

“Ya okay, darlin’? Ya went awful quiet there.”

Hanzo carefully loosened his white-knuckled grip on his cup. “I am well, Jesse. I was merely considering something.”

Oliver nodded seriously and went back to his ice cream, but McCree watched him for a few moments, eyes searching. Hanzo smiled at him and leaned over to steal some of his son’s dessert.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo was brushing out his hair after his evening bathe when Jesse found him again.

“Hanzo, darlin’?” Hanzo hummed and turned to his partner. His cowboy held his hat against his chest, hands worrying the fabric. His stomach dropped.

“Jesse?”

“I, uh…” He ducked his head and shuffled forward. “‘M real sorry about earlier.”

Hanzo blinked. “What?”

“With Oliver and the whole,” he waved one hand, “kids thing. I didn’t realize till a little later that it might have upset ya. I mean, yer a man and I know that and so does Oliver, but then the cowboy magic and stuff happened and ya got real quiet and I’m real sorry. I didn’t think-”

Hanzo cut him off, reaching over to grip his hands. McCree was shaking. “Nothing is wrong Jesse. I really was just thinking. Everything is fine, I am happy and Oliver is well.”

Jesse hunched over on himself. “Yeah?” Hanzo nodded and gathered his soft-hearted cowboy into his arms. McCree snuffled into his shoulder. “Couldn’t stand the thought of hurtin’ ya. Love ya so much, you and Oliver. Wanna make ya both happy.”

“We are and when we welcome our next child, they will be happy too. You are a good man, Jesse McCree, and I could not ask for a better partner.” He rocked them back and forth gently, humming one of McCree’s love songs.

“Marry me darlin’.” Hanzo smiled into Jesse’s hair.

“Of course.” 

Jesse pulled away, eyes wide. “Really? Just like that?”

Hanzo tugged on Jesse’s earlobe. “Fool, we are married in all but name. I have felt you mine for some time now, but if marriage would please you then I am happy to… make an honest man of you. Certainly, it will make adopting easier.”

Jesse laughed, loud and joyous, grabbing up Hanzo and spinning him. McCree staggered slightly and Hanzo braced himself against McCree’s chest and kissed him soundly.

“Take me to bed, cowman.”

“Gladly.” Jesse carried him through their room, kicking off his shoes before sitting on the edge of their bed.  They kissed breathlessly, hands roaming. Jesse tugged his hips forward. “Was thinking we could adopt us a little girl, have a full set. Always wanted a daughter.”

Hanzo pulled away enough to look at his lover. “I thought another boy, as Genji and I had been.”

“Oh.” They stared at each other for a moment before Hanzo grinned slyly.

“I suppose this means we will have to adopt both. We will have a fine family, beloved.”

Jesse sucked in a breath, eyes widening. “Yeah?”

Hanzo nodded, warming to the idea. “We will have to retire from active duty, of course. Our absence wears on Oliver already and I refuse to put our children through what Genji and I dealt with. Perhaps we could skip straight to full retirement. If we get Genji and Zenyatta to come with us, we could afford a nice home.”

His husband (Hanzo’s heart squeezed in delight) looked nearly faint. “Ya think they’d come?”

“I have seen the way Genji looks at Oliver. If he has not asked his master to consider adoption already, it will happen soon.” Hanzo pressed his forehead against Jesse’s. “We could be safe, happy. Though we will have to find a place with decent schools.”   
  


“A big yard.” Jesse murmured. “Maybe a fluffy mutt or two. A place for all of us.”

Hanzo hummed and kissed him deeply. “Yes.” They pawed at each other, an edge of desperate happiness driving them to each other. Jesse stripped him of his shirt and stared down at him with adoration. Hanzo swore he felt his blood rushing through his veins. McCree’s hands cupped his face for a kiss, then trailed down over his body. When they reached his stomach, Hanzo abruptly remembered the start of the conversation.

“We need to have a talk with Oliver. He can’t walk around with such a narrow definition of gender.”

Jesse hummed in agreement, worrying a mark into Hanzo’s neck with his teeth. The archer held him there, pressing up into his mate’s heavy body.

“We could do it, Jesse. Have a baby.”

Jesse froze above him and Hanzo closed his eyes, waiting for condemnation.

“Darlin’?”

“I am a man, Jesse, but I can still have children. If you would like.”

McCree pulled back, settling onto his heels. His voice was serious, though his eyes were soft. “We ain’t gotta do nothing like that, sweet pea. We got Oliver and we’ll have the others soon enough. Don’t go pushing yerself trying ta please an already very happy man. I love ya, more than I can every say.”

Hanzo lifted his chin. His body trembled. “And if I said I wanted to try?”

Jesse closed his eyes, bending forward to frame Hanzo’s head with his arms, bumping noses with him. “Oh, darlin’, sweetheart. Is that what ya want?” 

“Yes.” Hanzo brought his arm up to hug Jesse with all his strength. “I… yes, I want to have your baby.”

Jesse whined low in his throat and nuzzled closer.

“I want your baby growing beneath my heart. I want to watch them grow beside Oliver and the others. I want them to have your kind eyes.”

Jesse shuddered, pressing kisses wherever his mouth could reach. “I’m an outlaw, sweet pea. Ya sure ya want…?”

Hanzo snorted. “I have already agreed to marry you, fool man. I wish to try for this.” He tugged Jesse’s hand down to his own stomach. “I am not young anymore, Jesse. I have not stopped my birth control yet. I don’t know if I am still able to carry children safely. I do not know if my top surgery means I will not be able to breastfeed or any number of other things. All I know is that I love you, I love Oliver, and I want to  _ try _ .”

“Okay.” Jesse whispered. “I want… me to, darlin’. But if it gets too much, we can stop, alright? I want ya ta be happy.”

“I am.” Hanzo surged up, capturing Jesse’s lips. “I will inquire with Dr. Zeigler in the morning and speak to Genji. Beloved, anata.” They kissed until the world spun around them, their skin hot. Hanzo gasped against Jesse’s shoulder. “We will need to practice child-making, husband, as I have never done it before. I refuse to do anything less than perfect.”

Jesse grinned and leaned down over him. “Now that’s the kind of training I can really get into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They retire with Genji/Zen, adopt a hoard of children, and maybe have one kid by birth. They are Happy! okay, don't fight me on this. 
> 
> Also Jesse is totally a sweetheart and loves them all so much he just might explode.


	3. All I Want for Christmas is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Holidays
> 
> Jesse gives the gift of family and receives it in turn.
> 
> or
> 
> The whole of overwatch is full of saps and they have no shame about it.

Hanzo leaned back on the couch, watching his family and most of Overwatch flood around the Christmas tree. Oliver hadn’t quite stopped bouncing about the puppy, though Sara and Ethan were not much better. The twins had settled well into family life, with Jesse doting heavily on all of his children. When spring came, his husband had plans to build the little ones a tire swing and tree house (relenting to Hanzo’s insistence of guard railings easily). Genji and Zenyatta’s son was still adjusting, sitting wide eyed in the monks lap and gnawing on an orb.

 

“All right ya hellions, scoot over. Time fer us adults ta give each other our gifts.” Jesse scooped up Sara and tossed her over one shoulder while the boys latched onto his legs. “Gotta give these out before old man Claus comes a knocking.”

 

“I bet its all socks!” Oliver shouted.

 

“Underwear! Dictionaries! Toast”

 

Jesse paused. “Toast? Well now, that sounds like a mighty fine gift.”

 

“Only you would think that, mijo.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair, arm draped around Jack. Wisps of black smoke curled from the corners of his mouth. Angela’s treatment had done wonders on reversing Talon’s brain washing and relieving his condition, but he would never be fully human again.

 

“Come here, little ones. Let your father have his fun.” Hanzo opened his arms and found them full of wriggling children in a heartbeat. He straightened Ethan’s sweater and settled in to watch the festivities buried under his family. Genji settled next to them, smiling widely.

 

Most of the gifts were for the children, but Jesse got misty eyed over a truly hideous sweater that Gabriel had knitted for him and Ana gifted Hanzo with some exceptional tea. Reinhardt and Fareeha both received ice fishing gear, to their delight. Already they were planning an expedition. Food was a common gift, recipes from around the globe. All the while, Jesse became increasingly fidgety and Hanzo prayed for his husband’s courage. When all the gifts under the tree had been handed out, people began to move away (mostly back towards the groaning table of food).

 

“Wait! Wait, ya’ll I, uh, forgot one.” Jesse ducked his head at the good natured complaining as he pulled one last gift from off the mantelpiece. He took a deep breath before stumping over and shoving the thick envelope at Gabriel.

 

“Jesse?” 

 

“Just open it, old man.” Jesse crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels.

 

Gabriel muttered and unwrapped himself enough from Jack and his blankets to pry the tape away. “Thought we said no gifts?”

 

“Says the man who done gave me a fine sweater.”

 

Gabriel grunted and pulled a stack of papers out. “What is-” He blinked, bent closer to read, and covered his mouth.

 

“Thought, uh, thought we oughta make it official like.” Jesse wrung his hands when Gabriel didn’t respond immediately. “Say something, jefe.”

 

“Jesse.” Gabriel shoved the papers into Jack’s arms and stood to wrap his arms around the cowboy. “Idiota, you were always my son.”

 

“Yeah.” Jesse buried his face into his father’s neck. “Ye’ve always been my papi. Wanted it official though. I wanted-”

 

“Of course, mijo. Of course. I’ll sign the damn papers right now. Someone get me a pen.”

 

Sara tugged on Hanzo’s fingers. “Otou, why is papi crying?”

 

“Hm…” Hanzo stroked his fingers through her curly hair. “Do you remember how happy you were when your papi and I brought you and Ethan home? When we adopted you?”

 

“Yes! I was thiiiiiiis happy.” Ethan threw his arms as wide as he could. “We didn’t have a family and then we did and we love you lots!

 

“Indeed. Your papi did not have a family for a long time either. Your grandfather has just agreed to adopt him. So he is happy to have family. Well, “ he pressed a kiss into his children’s heads. “More family.”

 

“Oh.” They turned back, watching as Gabriel struggled to sign the papers without letting go of Jesse. Sara hopped off his lap and ran over to tug on Jesse’s serape before Hanzo could stop her.

 

“Papi! I’ll adopt you to! You can be my papi and I’ll be your daughter.”

 

Hanzo sighed. “Sara, we have already-”

 

“Me too!” Ethan ran over and latched onto Jesse’s hand. “We’ll be your family!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jesse blinked back tears unsuccessfully. “That’s real sweet of ya.”

 

Finally, Oliver stood and walked over solemnly. He pulled on Jesse until his father kneeled and their son cupped McCree’s face. “You’re never gonna be alone again, Papi. We love you.”

 

Jesse wavered and finally burst into hiccupping sobs, grabbing all of his children close. A string of garbled Spanish endearments was muffled as he tried to kiss them all at the same time. Gabriel joined in, his composure fracturing rapidly.

 

“This is good.” Genji murmured, moving to snuggle against Hanzo’s side. “I was wondering why McCree was so distressed early in the week.”

 

“The paperwork got delayed by the storm. He was not sure we would get it in time.” Hanzo watched Lena trying to film the scene before getting pulled in, Emily laughing merrily. It was devolving into a full party cuddle.

 

Genji hummed before tilting his head closer. “You have put on some weight, big brother.” Hanzo shoved him. “It looks good on you. Have you told him?”

 

“I…” He brushed a hand over the gentle swell of his stomach. “No. Angela and I were not sure the child would survive the first trimester. It nearly has now. I will tell him tomorrow morning.”

 

“Ah, a fine christmas present.” They watched Jesse throw back his head and laugh at something one of the children said. “I am happy for you both.”

 

Hanzo hummed, trying to figure out if he should confess first thing or wait until Jesse had some coffee.

 

“Have you considered names yet? I think Genji is coming back into style!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea of Jesse asking Gabriel to adopt him has been haunting my tumblr and I love it. They all deserve to be happy and buried in family.
> 
> my tumblr is: ninjalibrarianbookworm
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. A Family with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo tells Jesse about the baby the next morning.

Hanzo blinked awake, unsure of what had disturbed him. The dragon’s were quiet, so there wasn’t any danger and Jesse continued to snore softly. It was quiet enough that there was likely no one else up in the house and pleasantly warm. Usually, he was so wrapped up in McCree’s arms that he woke on the verge of combusting. Yawning, he rolled over to see why his husband had scooted away in the night.

McCree was spread eagle on his back and all three of their children were curled around him, his sons cuddled on either side and Sara drooling on his chest. His heart did a little shimmy in his chest and Hanzo reached out to pull the covers back over them all. Then his bladder protested because of course it did, and he slid out of bed silently. Ethan grumbled in his sleep, rolled over and mashed his face into Jesse’s neck. Hanzo bit his knuckle to keep quiet.

After taking care of business, Hanzo glanced up in the mirror as he washed his hands. His hair was sleep wild and longer than how he had kept it for nearly two decades. Jesse’s hair had grown out too (Sara and Oliver took great pleasure in sticking flowers in it). Hanzo’s eyes wandered down, as they often did now, and settled on his stomach. Genji had mentioned his weight gain, but…

He turned sideways. There, just barely, was a slight swell. He’d known he was going to show, that he was going to get heavy with Jesse’s child, grow to the size of a planet. But that tiny little bump was their baby.

 

Hanzo choked out a sob, startled to find his eyes welling as he gently cupped his stomach. How had this happened? All those years of blood and guilt and suffering and now… Now he wept in the bathroom with his family sleeping in the next room and a home full of people who cared for him. He had a husband and children and another on the way and he was so happy. 

He looked in the mirror again and Hanzo expected shame, for his tears, for his joy, for carrying a child but all he could feel was the swell under his fingertips. 

Jesse still didn’t know.

Hanzo had been going to wait until after breakfast, when they were alone again, but it couldn’t wait. He’d been sitting on this for months, anxiously hoping the baby would survive long enough and it had. Jesse needed to know, now. Needed to know what the little bump meant.

He scrubbed his face and stalked back into the bedroom, utterly intent on waking his husband.

“Everything alright, darlin’?” Hanzo startled and met Jesse’s surprisingly alert eyes. “Heard ya in the bathroom.”

“I-” Hanzo shut his eyes and tried to slow his heart, to still his mind.

“C’mere darlin’. Let me hold ya.”

Hanzo obeyed, crawling into bed and lifting Oliver into his arms so he could wedge himself next to his husband. Jesse kissed him softly, peppering his face.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, sweetpea. Ain’t nothin’ in the world we can’t handle.” Jesse’s arm tugged him closer and Hanzo melted into his heat. He loved this man.

“I have another gift for you, anata.” He pulled Jesse hand over his stomach. “Can you feel them?”

Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed. “Darlin, I’m not sure I-” Hanzo shifted a little, moving so Jesse’s hand covered the swell. His husband looked down and then back at him, blinking away tears. “Sweetpea?”

“We will have to think of names soon.”

McCree gaped then smashed their lips together, an endless stream of happy Spanish and endearments falling from his lips. He also rolled to pull Hanzo into his arms fully, dislodging all of their sleeping children. 

“Wha’s going on?” Oliver sat up and then rolled his eyes at his fathers. “Papi, it’s too early for you to be like this.”

“Don’t sass me, mijo.” Jesse pulled away and stroked Hanzo’s stomach with reverent awe. “Yer Otou’s done given me the best gift in the world.”

“Toast?” Sara asked.

Hanzo laughed and pulled her down for a kiss. Then he grabbed Ethan, then Oliver and suddenly he was crying and trying to kiss his entire family at once.

“Well, kids. Seems we’re gonna be growing our family just a little bit more.”

“Really! Is it a boy or a girl? When will they be here?”

Hanzo leaned against Jesse. “Another six months and we don’t know what they’ll be.”

“But I’m sure excited ta find out.” Jesse smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Breakfast is sure gonna be lively today.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement and kissed him soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's super short and sweet, but it didn't feel like it should be too long. I might add more if people continue to be so in love with this. I also really like the idea of Hanzo becoming comfortable with expressing his emotions and being happy, fight me.
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> P.S. Someone kindly helped me with the dragon names, so the first couple of chapters have slight change in them. Thanks Raelien for your much appreciated help!


	5. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo takes a moment to enjoy some time just between himself and his growing child.

Hanzo sighed as he reclined in the rocking chair to look out the window. He had reached the nesting stage of his pregnancy already and was enjoying setting up the nursery to his exacting taste. The rest of his family was eager to help, but so many bodies in one room was overwhelming and he’d sent the whole of them outside to run wild. Jesse had looked just as repentant as their children… and Genji and Zenyatta and Gabriel and…

Hanzo grumbled, reaching down to stuff a pillow behind his back (a gift from Ana paired with a body pillow she swore by). Already the child weighed heavy inside him, his belly swelling with life. Rocking back, he looked around the room. They’d painted the walls (Torbjörn suggested safe paints to use). Scenes of dragons playing among cherry blossoms on opposing walls and golden deserts to capture the sunlight. Reinhardt had painstakingly added details that neither Jesse or Hanzo were capable of, little creatures and bright highlights. There was a changing table already, though the crib had yet to be finished. Jack and Jesse had decided to make it themselves (though neither had much experience). The closet was already stuffed full of clothing made by Gabriel and everywhere there was space was covered in soft blankets and toys.

Truly, his child would come into the world loved. All of his children were excited to meet the new baby, destroying Hanzo’s fears. He’d even caught Sara “practicing” being an older sibling by carefully carrying around one of the dogs they’d adopted, sternly telling him to eat his veggies. He rubbed a hand over his growing child and hummed his mother’s lullaby to them. It was rare now that Hanzo got time just for the two of them.

Loud laughter outside caught his attention and he glanced out. Spring was edging in now, the grass greening even though the days were yet cold. Jesse pushed the twins in the tire swing, the skeleton of a treehouse above them. Oliver ran with one of dogs, Frog, at his side, twisting to hurl a stick through the air. The other dog, Fish, sat in the shade by the tree house tree. Genji and Zenyatta were standing off to the side, chatting with Gabriel and Jack. Perhaps he would ask Jesse to extend a formal invitation to join them in this home. The children would be pleased to have both their uncles and their grandfathers living with them. Genji’s child, shy still and young, sits in Zenyatta’s hovering lap content to watch the louder children play. Little Toru had come to them from Japan and was slowly learning that he was among family.

Oliver ran up to the talking adults, gesturing wildly and panting. Gabriel nodded and swooped down to heft the boy over his shoulder. His son laughed as Gabriel spun them in a circle with Frog barking at their sides. The twins and Jesse abandoned the tire swing to “save” Oliver, an attempt that quickly devolved into a friendly tussle in the grass. Hanzo huffed out a laugh and leaned over to open the window.

“If you get covered in grass stains, I am not washing your clothes, anata.”

Jesse’s head popped out, the rest of him buried beneath the children and the dogs (both of whom had joined in). “Aw, sweet pea, yer no fun. Come an’ join us. Fresh air’ll be good for the baby.”

Hanzo smiled. “Perhaps in a bit. I am going to get some tea first.”

He began to push himself out of the rocking chair (soon he wouldn’t be able to) and felt something in his stomach move uncomfortably. Hanzo let himself drop back quickly. Angela had warned him that a man of his age might have difficulty carrying to term, it was a constant, terrifying thought in the back of his mind. What if…? He swallowed thickly digging his phone out of his pocket (Angela’s number the first speed-dial) when it happened again. Hanzo gasped and pressed his hands to his stomach, halfway through a prayer before he realized it didn’t hurt. He closed his eyes and forced his breath to even.

“Little one?”

The feeling returned, a strange fluttering sensation deep in his belly. 

“Are you, are you kicking me?”

This time the feeling was firmer, a definitive press against his side. Reaching over, Hanzo pressed his hands gently into the pressure. A little kick and the pressure resumed. 

“Darlin? Everything okay? Ya went quiet.”

Hanzo startled out of his hunch, looking over to see Jesse halfway through the window. Foolish man.

“Jesse.” His voice cracked and he reached for his husband. Jesse scrambled the rest of the way through, cradling Hanzo in his arms. “Jesse.”

“‘M here, darlin’. What’s wrong sweet pea?” Jesse noticed the phone and tightened his arms. “Do I need to call Angela?”

“No.” Hanzo sobbed (damn hormones) and pulled Jesse close. “No, just feel.” He tugged Jesse’s hand down to where the pressure was. “Say hello to your Papi, little one.”

There was a prompt kick and he cried a little harder. When he finally composed himself enough to look at his husband, Jesse was misty-eyed and blinking rapidly.

“That what I think it is?”

“Yes.”

Jesse made a broken little noise and buried his face in Hanzo’s hair while pressing his hand against Hanzo’s stomach.

“Hey there, kiddo.” Their baby squirmed, making Hanzo grunt and shift positions. “They acting up?”

Hanzo hummed. “They are your child, anata. I doubt they are capable of being still.” Quieter. “Angela said that they would begin kicking, but somehow I didn’t…”

“Yeah.” Jesse dropped a kiss on Hanzo’s head. “How about I go get you that tea you was wanting and we go cuddle up somewhere warm? I’ll give ya a foot rub an’ everything.”

“That is acceptable. Help me up.” They eased Hanzo out of the chair, both unnecessarily cautious. Hanzo immediately leaned into Jesse’s side once standing. “Not much longer.”

“Four months is still a long time.” Jesse grumbled, reaching back to shut the window. Hanzo took his hand and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

“I waited my whole life for you, for this, anata. Believe me when I say, this is worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! Finally got a chance to write some more. Next chapter I do will probably be right around the time of birth or first birthday party. Haven't decided yet.
> 
> Comments are beautiful and delicious things that feed the writing monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Raelien for helping me with actual Japanese weather names. Raimei means thunder, Raikou means lightning. They all adopt each other and are adorable together. No one can tell me otherwise. Hanzo is a trans!man and a beautiful, awkwardly formal cinnamon roll.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hereditary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509891) by [BoneStudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio)




End file.
